Dulcinea or Kitty? Vote and comment!
Who do you rather? And why! This page is dedicated for your opinions! So you can and information, or comments below! Who is Puss' lover? Kitty is described as Puss's true love, and the only cat puss ever loved, Dulcinea is describe as puss's first love. Puss's view of Dulcinea From the moment Puss met Dulcinea, he developed an attraction to her. He saw her as a beautiful woman out of her element while she was shopping at the Thieves' Market. He immediately helped her when she was being harassed by bandits. He even followed her to ensure she was safe. He often compliments her, calling her beautiful and doing kind gestures for her. While he is a self proclaimed 'ladies man' and a flirt, he seems to have strong feelings for Dulcinea, often trying to protect her and often valuing her opinion over most others.When he asked Dulcinea to dance with him he said 'May I have this dance?' and politely bowed. Puss's view of Kitty Softpaws Puss believed that kitty was an kindred spirit, and a beautiful women. He was impressed by her skills and often flirted with her, but respected her. When there was danger his first reaction was to protect her. He knew that she had a good heart and that she didn't just care for gold, and forgave her quickly for coming back for him.When he asked kitty to dance he said 'You me?' and kitty replied 'me?' and puss said 'yeah baby!' As he danced with kitty, kitty told him 'I know you have quite the reputation for the ladies', he replied 'but that was before I met you!' and flirted with kitty, he the dipped Kitty and tried to kiss her, but was interrupted by Humpty, he than asked kitty if they could go there separate ways together. Comparisons * Dulcinea's job as a Tulpa was done, she could of just went back in time with everyone else and not remember him and everything would be the same, but she went with Puss, and there was another Dulcinea there anyway. * If Kitty never went back for puss she would of been rich and famous and not an outlaw, but kitty choose puss over gold and fame, * Dulcinea choose puss over living in a hidden world and not remembering him, thus she gave up her life to pursue her love with Puss. * Kitty choose Puss over fame, cleared name and riches. * Dulcinea is a loving and caring cat who cares for everything. Her choice was memory's and being with puss or no memory of him and everything being back to normal. * Kitty said she cared more about the score and gold but later realized she care about Puss more then gold and anything She even told him! And called him handsome, her choose was gold and fame or puss, even though she cares about gold she choose him. * Dulcinea liked puss from the very start dulcinea and she is one to fall or befriend someone so easily she probably never deeply liked/loved puss. it's probably in her head that she likes everyone including puss * Kitty did not like puss from the very start and was playing hard to get, but she learned to love and trust him and deeply likes him. * I like Dulcinea. * Kitty is so amazing!!!!!!!!! Who will be in the new movies? The directors said that the series is set before the movie so the series will have to some how sum up to the movie. So what happened to Puss and Dulcinea? Something happened int between to there 'relationship' because Puss the only hesitation to get with Kitty was that she worked for his ex-best friend but even then he tried to flirt with her and lure her into being with him. Will the new movie be a continue on of the first movie? And will it hopefully continue Puss and Dulcinea’s relationship! Trivia * When Puss asked Dulcinea to dance, he said: 'May I have this dance?' and politely bowed. * When Puss asked Kitty to dance, he said: 'You' and Kitty replied 'me?'. Puss also tried to kiss her when they were dancing. * The series is set before the movie. * It is believed that Puss and Dulcinea have become a couple at the end. * Puss and Kitty became a couple at the end of the movie. * Puss and Kitty Softpaws have a shallow relationship. * When Puss was taken to jail, Kitty was about to cry. * Kitty Softpaws told Puss she cared more about him than gold. * When Puss died, Dulcinea burst into tears and shared their first kis. Her love for him was so strong, she was able to resurrect him. * * Dulcinea went back in time, giving up living in her town, so she could be with Puss. * Kitty gave up riches, fame, and a cleared name (not wanted by the law) so she could be with Puss. * Dulcinea kissed Puss on the cheek two times. * Kitty and Puss passionately kissed once. (it would have been two if Humpty didn't get in the way!) Kitty and Puss 2mu65r.gif puss and kitty talking.gif 2mu6cn.gif Kitty and Puss.gif puss and kitty in clouds.gif kitty falling.gif Puss saving Kitty.gif 4.png Dance.gif Hi.gif 2mu6j2.gif puss trying to kiss kitty.gif 2mu6nj.gif kitty came back for Puss.gif 2mu712.gif puss and kitty.gif puss.gif kitty2.gif N.gif puss and kitty kiss.gif Dulcinea and Puss Lmao.jpg Tumblr p3jnspTA4t1rx202ko3 500.png Tumblr p7uwxlct2V1reahpvo1 400.gif Puss-in-boots-s6.jpg Puss and dulcinea nose kiss by sonamyfire-davdcgh.png PIB S6E9 NotADate.jpg dulc.gif Dulcinea and Puss.gif dulcinea trying to kiss puss.gif Sad dulcinea and puss.gif 2mu7z1.gif 2mu88h.gif Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Puss in Boots Characters Category:Puss and Dulcinea Category:Animals Category:Orphans Category:Heroes Category:Dulcinea Category:Kitty vs Dulcinea Category:Puss' love intrest